


Lógica

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es como ser otra persona y a la vez no, pero no desearía serlo, pues de todas formas; ningún otro entendería como él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lógica

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia: Referencias posteriores a la temporada tres.

 

A veces le pasa eso. Despertar súbitamente con la sensación de una cama mil veces más pequeña que en la que recuerda haberse acostado. Con el cuerpo quieto, sin más indicios de no estar dormido, que los ojos abiertos. Pero las ideas palpitando estruendosas en su cabeza; fragmentos míseros, y aún así lo suficientemente claros. Huesos quebrándose y piel estirándose hasta el punto de la rotura. Sangre y gritos. Y piensa: ¿cómo voy a poder vivir con ésto dentro? Con el infierno que trae a cuestas.

Desmoronándose de la única manera en que los cobardes como él pueden hacerlo: sin hacer ruido.

Una vez intentó colisionar como lo hacía su padre, derrumbando todo a su paso y creando caos a su alrededor y sólo acabó lamentándose de haber destrozado el metálico corazón de su nena. Así que no, eso no es lo suyo. A él le va más sentir que se hunde en la enormidad y que la garganta le pica por gritar, por desgarrarse pidiendo ayuda. Sabiendo que ya ha gritado lo suficiente y sería de tías intentar algo que es inútil.

Quebrándose como a él le corresponde. Como aquellos que saben que tienen la tabla de salvación justo al lado y ésta misma está adherida a su cuerpo. O a su alma, como sea.

— ¿Estás despierto, Dean? —frunce el ceño al escucharlo, porque cómo no, tenía que ser.

Pensando para sí mismo que así fijo que parece un puto marica. Pero está bien. Siempre puede echarle la culpa al infierno por haberlo dejado en esa forma. Un poco más egoísta, un poco menos humano, bastante más débil y más inmoral de lo que fuese cuarenta años antes. Más Dean y menos Winchester.

— ¿Quién va a poder dormir contigo pegándote a mí como perro en celo? —y lo siente reírse, más que verlo, en realidad.

Con las manos enormes sobre lo que él considera de su propiedad y la nariz enterrada en su cuello. Asco de tío, la verdad. Oliéndole como un verdadero chucho, con las orejas bien paradas, asegurándose que nada le perturbe como para olvidarse que no está solo. Caprichoso. Sammy en su totalidad, vamos.

El bastardo encima le besa suave y firme entre el cuello y la espalda, jalándolo hacia sí con la fuerza de mil imanes. Matándolo, coño.

— Yo sé que a veces te lo preguntas, Dean. —le dice, escondiéndose tras su espalda. Como cuando niños. — ¿Aún no encuentras la respuesta? —sabe que le está retando. Sammy la sabe. El muy... y no se lo dice.

— Ya duérmete. —así es como Dean responde. Dejando claro: no lo sé, joder. Así que déjalo estar. Pero, ¿cuándo Sam Winchester ha dejado algo estar si no quiere? Pues vamos a ver... algo así como NUNCA.

Ni bien ha cerrado los ojos otra vez, tiene que abrirlos. A fuerza de haber sido manejado como un simple trapo. "Ahora estás ignorándome, ahora NO."Los ojos multicolores de Sam viéndole con una insana satisfacción reflejada en ellos. Los dos acostados con el cuerpo alineado para enfrentarse, ambos sobre una cama que está por convertirse en un campo de batalla. O tal vez ya lo sea.

A punto está de reclamarle qué rayos quiere, cuando el muy cabrón _le muerde_. LE MUERDE. No es que le vaya a quedar marca de dentadura en la barbilla, ni que le haya dolido. Mas bien sí le duele, pero sólo en el orgullo.

Es por culpa de la maldita seguridad con la que Sam le muerde, no fuerte, no suave, sin mariconadas. Besándole perfecto y oscuro a la vez, diciendo: "eh." Y por eso le brillan los ojos. "Eh, yo sé y tú no." Dean no sabe qué quiere hacerle, si golpearle o decirle: "Déjate de juegos y bésame, maldita sea." Pero no hace ni dice nada. Sólo le mira. Y eso le basta a Sam.

Porque a veces le pasa eso a Dean. Se muere por sacar el infierno que trae dentro. Pero le da miedo y dice no, no, no debo. Entonces Sam aparece y le deja saber que sí, sí debe. Que Sam está bien con ello. Con deshacer la cama en gruñidos de Dean y sentir la mirada de fuego que dice: "¿Sí, Sammy?"

— _Sí_ , Dean. —y no es; "sí, voy a dormirme, Dean." Es más como un sí que pregunta, que cede y exige a la vez. Es "sí, Dean, fóllame hasta que mi alma se quiebre y entonces tus pedazos y los míos, Dean, vamos a remendarlos juntos."

Le besa ahora sí en los labios. Tentándole y dejándole claro que no importa que se deshaga cada noche. No estará solo. Sam va a estar ahí con él. Permitiendo que Dean lo domine, entregándose dócilmente; no porque sepa que lleva las de perder contra el infierno que Dean contiene, sino porque cuando es precisamente ése infierno, Sam es mejor que Lucifer y Dios juntos.

Y Dean es consciente de que lo hace más inmoral y más poderoso. Sin embargo no hay peligro, porque no se trata de ningún poder que los humanos deseen ni tampoco uno extraordinario.

Es porque Dean está confiando en él, que Sam se crece. Con él confiándole el control. Entregándole hasta el más recóndito nivel de su alma; desde sus deseos más puros, hasta los más siniestros.

— Un día vas a entenderlo, Dean. No importa si no es hoy. —le susurra sobre los labios, lamiéndoselos como si quitara el veneno que acaba de rociar él mismo. Sanándolo mientras se sana también él mismo. Bebiéndoselo a pequeñas cantidades y ofreciéndole toneladas de salvación así. Y Dean explota.

Así. Salvándose así.

Él encima de su hermano pequeño, metido entre sus piernas, con el cuerpo cubierto de ropa, aún. Pero con lo que en verdad importa, desnudo y en contacto. Comiéndole los labios mientras deja que su alma, corazón y palabras se fusionen. Acariciando con los pulgares el rostro de Sammy. En un gesto que no importa cómo, sigue siendo tosco en él, pero que al parecer a su hermano no le importa, porque le recorre de ida y vuelta con manos ansiosas.

Y sí. Hay muchas cosas que no tienen sentido para Dean. Como porqué sigue de pie o porqué no le importa estar tan jodido por dentro ni eso de haber regresado del infierno más roto.

¿Pero esto?... La necesidad de poseer el cuerpo de su hermano, porque es lo único que no tiene de él metido hasta la médula de todo lo que es.

Esto tiene todo el maldito sentido del mundo.

 


End file.
